


All Wired Up in a Dawning Ray

by rabbitxheart



Series: Wood and Nails [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitxheart/pseuds/rabbitxheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not proud of how he does it, but he knows it needs to be done, sneaking into the funeral home late at night. Isaac won't even notice the key was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wired Up in a Dawning Ray

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Leigh asks, holding his hand. For all that she looks thin and almost frail, her grip is a steady one. “It's a lot of guilt on such a young person.”

“She made me promise I'd end it for her, when it got bad,” he sighs. “I figured that I might end up having to take a life when I agreed to be bitten. There are worse reasons.”

“Still,” she insists.

“I talked to her about it, the last time she was lucid. She told me she liked Erica, she smelled happy. It's as much permission as I'm ever going to get.” 

Leigh nods in understanding.

“Your grandmother is a great woman and she raised a great man. I'll give you what you need, tell you what to do.”

“You're sure this won't make her... you know.. wrong?”

“I assume you're thinking about the Hale one," Leigh says and makes a face. "That was by force and deception for selfish reasons, that has its price. This is simply transferring life force from one willing being to another. As long as you don't get hurt while carrying her and your grandmother's spark here, it will be fine.”

“What will happen with grandma?” He asks, as if she hasn't told him this at least a hundred times. And Leigh being Leigh, with patience well beyond her years, answers like it's the first time. 

“She'll fall into a coma. Just like falling asleep.” Leigh pats his hand. “It will be quick enough that you can be there for her, painless. Now go get some rest, you have a long journey ahead of you. I'll pack you some food in the morning.”

"Thank you," Boyd says, not quite sure how to voice just how much this means.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she says, and he thinks she might understand anyway.

 

He's not proud of how he does it, but he knows it needs to be done, sneaking into the funeral home late at night. Isaac won't even notice the key was missing. Wraps her in ropes with wolfsbane and God knows what else, blistering his fingers but freezing her in time.

The way back to Alaska is a difficult one. Takes his car to the border and leaves some clothes for them, bringing only the keys and money with him. He jumps fences and outruns guards, steals a car in Vancouver and drives it to the Alaskan border and jumps more fences, backpack heavy on his shoulders. Leigh picks him up where she left him, gently guides him to the cooler in the back of the truck so he can lay Erica down, then convinces him to sleep while she drives to her cabin.

  
  


Boyd watches Leigh work, tracing patterns on Erica's skin with pastes and powders that makes his nose twitch and his eyes water.

“It's time,” she says, opening the window and letting the moonlight in, bathing Erica in it. "Now all we have to do is breathe some life into her, get her heart pumping." They've waited over six months for the blue moon, the _right_ moon. It's now or never.

He looks down at Erica, marvels at how Leigh and her bag of tricks managed to have Erica shift even in death. But she still looks just that; lifeless, even if she looks like she died a few hours ago as opposed to the months she's been gone. How Leigh did it, he'll never know.  He strokes a thumb over her hand, not caring about the slightly mottled skin. When it comes to her it doesn't matter.

It's still Erica.

 

Just like Boyd sunk his claws into his grandmother's arm, pulling the life from her as gently as he could, Erica's claws bite at his skin when he wraps her hand around his wrist. Then her grip tightens, the claws sinking in firmly and further and he's suddenly tired like he's ran for weeks, not days.

The tingle behind his breastbone starts up in time with her heartbeats, and when he collapses onto the bed, barely concious, she's there to catch him, warm and pink and breathing.

 


End file.
